The Mental Health R&D Center will do research on the mental health of Black people, from a Black perspective. Using a systems model, this Center will involve staff from different disciplines and focus on the positive strengths in the mental health of Black people. Additional objectives of the Mental Health R&D Center are to recruit visiting scholars, who will train Black researchers; to provide technical assistance to mental health practitioners and researchers; and to be a clearinghouse for the dispersion of unique data, pertinent to the mental health of Black people, through newsletters, occasional papers, books, and a journal. The first project funded by the Center is "Conceptions of Mental Health in the Black Community." This is a pilot, exploratory study which will collect data from community surveys of Black people on what behavioral characteristics and coping mechanisms are seen by Black people as indicators of mental health. Other research projects currently operational at the Mental Health R&D Center are: "Social Intervention in the Schools--The Case of the Black Social Worker," "Mental Health and the Black Community--Research/Review Project," "Recruitment and Retention of Minority Correctional Employees," "Social and political Aspects of Sickle Cell Anemia," and "Attitudes and Perceptions of Black Policemen."